


Afternoon Gifts

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Babyfic, Big Brother Gladio counts to one hundred because killing princes is frowned upon, Cute, Domestic, Everybody Lives, Fluff, IVF, Ignis saves the day, M/M, Multi, Prompto and Noct are married, Rh+/- blood types, SunPrince moonPrince, Surrogacy, Will Add as I go, medical topics, smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: It's been nearly two years since Prompto spoke vows before the altar with Noctis, two years of learning to be royal.Now Noctis brings home a new challenge, throne's need heirs and the council is pushing, it's time to find a woman to carry their child, as much as Noctis wants to avoid the subject all together. Prompto's ready to help pick the best one, so long as someone gives him Fro-yo and no body tries to make his husband get naked with anybody but him.A feel-good but still dealing with some stuff fic because Royal Babies <3





	1. Mitt Romney's Binder

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm cross posting on tumblr (PromptisTrashQueen.tumblr,com)   
> Also there will be no mpreg, and only light angst, because fuck it's time for something happy guys <3  
> (On the Cross will be continued also! Just...not today?)

 Noctis sucks in a breath, staring at the floor, his hand still on the doorknob as he tries to find the words he’s about to need. How the fuck...his dad might’ve managed to ask the impossible in having Noctis deliver the news.

Next time, he’s definitely just going to make sure Prompto comes with him to a “one-on-one” with the King. After all, Prompto’s a Prince now too and more than capable of handling the job.

“Hey Noct!” Prompto’s footsteps are familiar, quick and light like he’s not fully tethered to the ground but stopping hard, like he almost forgot to stop moving forward. Noctis closes his eyes and sighs, looks like he’s out of thinking time.

“Oh...bad meeting?"

Noctis shakes his head, hand sliding off the door as he straightens up and leans back, brushing his hair off his forehead and looking at the ceiling, anywhere but his  _ husbands face. _

“Not...bad. Dad just wanted to talk about some “future” stuff…”

Prompto frowns, Noctis can practically hear the sound of his lips turning down but he tips his head back down to look just in case he’s wrong. He’s not.

“What kind of “future” stuff?”

 

He really, really wishes Prompto didn’t already sound so worried, but he supposes he has the right. After all the last few times this sort of thing had come up it had resulted in Noctis and Regis fighting, since Regis had initially not wanted Noctis to marry Prompto and then later Noctis hadn’t wanted to face his father’s mortality.

“It’s the ‘Noctis you must produce an heir’ kind. I was kinda hoping he’d forget about that.”

Prompto’s expression is concerned and worried for a brief moment and then a smile spreads and he laughs, like Noctis doesn’t recognize the defenses by now.

“Oh! Well we can’t have a kid dude, so what, does he want you to cheat on me?”

Noctis groans and shakes his head, moving to the couch in their apartment and flopping down on it, loosening his tie as he goes.

“No, of course not, he loves you too much. He wants...he wants us to look for a surrogate.”

Prompto huffs but starts tugging off Noctis shoes anyways, “That’s a lady to carry your baby yeah?” 

Noctis snorts and nods, letting his eyes slip closed as he relaxes a little.

 

“Do you have to sleep with her or can we just...I don’t know, turkey baster thing it?”

“It’s called in vitro. Turkey-baster...you’ve been watching shitty 80’s movies again haven’t you?”

 

Prompto laughs and Noctis feels a little more of the tension leave him, it’s a genuine sound and he’s glad Prompto’s at least willing to talk about this, even if it is awkward as hell.

“I only watched like..a couple! And you’re not answering my question Noctis!”

 

The slight raise of Prompto’s voice belied his genuine concern and Noctis opened his eyes again, sitting up and catching one of Prompto’s hands in his, stroking his thumbs over the skin.

“Hey, hey...I don’t have to sleep with her, at least, I shouldn’t. We can do IVF stuff and everything. WE have to agree on who it is too...I told dad I wouldn’t do it if you were too against it or we couldn’t find someone we  _ both  _ liked.”

He presses a kiss to Prompto’s freckled cheek and tugs his lover’s hand again so he steps around the arm of the couch and sits, letting Noctis scoot around until his head is in Prompto’s lap.

 

Long fingers shift through his hair and Noctis smiles a little against the fabric of Prompto’s lazy day yoga pants. He always likes coming home to him, but even more when Prompto’s dressed comfy, Noctis’ own smell clings to him in his borrowed shirt and the Prince relaxes further.

“I have no idea who to ask even...and they have to be willing and in good health.”

Prompto hums thoughtfully, “What about Cindy?”

 

Noctis groans, Prompto’s maybe still a little infatuated with the royal mechanic. His husband chuckles and pokes his cheek.

 

“Not that! Dude, she’s...she kinda looks like me.”

Prompto’s tone takes on an odd strained note and Noctis rolls too look up at him, seeing the way he tries to hide what he’s thinking, but it’s there still, to Noctis.

 

“Oh.”

 

Prompto gives him a quick smile and a raised eyebrow.

“You think it might look more like  _ our  _ kid then?”

Prompto’s nod is a little sheepish and he bites at his lip, but Noctis takes a moment to imagine, not a child of his and Cindy’s, but a baby with Prompto’s almost curls and blue-black hair, big blue eyes and a smattering of freckles, Prompto’s nose and Noctis’ mouth.

 

His chest tightens oddly and he looks away from Prompto, staring at the ceiling. He thinks about how Cindy’s features will change the image, maybe green eyes and skin more tan, true curls. It’s too close and too far at the same time and he swallows hard.

 

“I dunno man.”

 

Prompto shrugs, “Yeah, freckles and your skin? Probably not a great look.” He still looks a little put out though and Noctis taps his nose.

 

“It’s not the freckles Prom. If anything, it’s the accent.”

 

That draws a laugh from him and Noctis grins, leaning up for a languid kiss. 

“We’ve got time.” He mutters, against lips that are quickly becoming more interested in not-talking.

 

* * *

 

 “I’ve taken the liberty of drawing up a list of options for you and Prompto to consider. They are by no means the only women who might be suitable, but certainly those I thought you would be comfortable with.”

 

Noctis accepts the file with all the grace of an alligator with indigestion and Ignis frowns at him.

 

“Iggy...come on, it’s a bit early for all of this don’t you think?”

Ignis presses his fingers together, levelling his trademark advisors stare at Noctis, “Normally I would agree, but the council is pushing for a decision to be made. You’ve been married nearly two years now and it’s no secret how long you dated before then, they seem to believe you should be looking toward your duty now. You’re father’s health is not declining nearly as quickly as it was before the treaty, but they are cautious. No one can know how long it may take to conceive and if your first choice is not...optimal, adjustments must be made.”

Noctis flinches, fingers pressing harder where he’s gripping the file, too many reminders of how little time there may be until he finds himself crowned.

“And they know that once I put on the ring, I’ll hardly have the energy to raise a child.”

He can’t help the bitterness of the words as he looks aside, it’s something he tries not to think about, something Prompto’s good at dismissing, even though they both know there will come a day when he can’t keep up with the energetic blonde. It’s an icy grip around his heart now.

Ignis’ voice breaks through the melancholy, “Noct, you can’t know that. The draw of the crystals lessens all the time. The scourge is being eradicated and it’s power isn’t so needed.You’ll have plenty of time. I...I believe taking this, “ he touches the folder, the advisor is gone, replaced by the friend, “and thinking about the woman you’re looking for will calm the council’s frenzy, give you and Prompto time to find who you want and to adjust to the thought of a child. It’s why I took this task as well, so there would be no one pushing for a hasty choice.”

Noctis nods slowly, watching Ignis sit back in his chair, light blue dress shirt perfectly pressed, well fitted grey slacks and perfectly matched belt, shoes, and cufflinks. He looks down at himself, a loose tee and a borrowed pair of Prompto’s work out pants, barefoot. 

“I...I haven’t thought much...about the actually having a kid part.”

Ignis seems to know, as usual, what his concern is, “That’s why I thought it important for you to have time. For what it’s worth, I believe you and Prompto will make very capable, if somewhat unorthodox, parents.”

Noctis swallows, the folder in his grasp weighs more than it should, “Thanks, Ig.”

 

* * *

Prompto’s notes are filled with smiley faces and Noctis just rolls his eyes and he moves the one covering the woman’s name. It’s not particularly familiar and it takes him a long moment to place her face.

“The wedding...she came with someone?”

Prompto shrugs, “Dunno, I thought she was pretty, you should have pretty babies.” He scoops another bite of fro-yo up, “but she’s also got a few health problems and we don’t know her at all, so...eh?”

Noctis snorts and pulls her information out, settling her into the pile of “no” that is growing far too quickly beside them on the large bed. He finds there’s a few of them he might be alright with but Prompto’s good at pointing out the cons of most of them. He’s trying not to be too happy about that, after all it would be easier if they could just chose someone.

He dismisses the next woman immediately, he remembers her, the way she sneered at Prompto, “Common folk are not welcome at  _ my  _ gala’s, but I suppose our young Prince is still learning.”

Prompto glances at her face and sticks his tongue out at the photo, “She was so displeased when I didn’t let her come to our reception.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow at him, even as he takes a bite and says, “what?” around a glob of fro-yo.

“Ignis is around to much if you’re saying “displeased” give me my husband back.”

Prompto grins and immediately has to slurp a little of the melting treat off his chin. Noctis just bumps his shoulder and looks back at the folder, a surprised sound tumbling out.

“Luna?”

Prompto sounds just as surprised, his notes ended the one before, though after a moment’s thought he nods, “Doubt Nyx’d like that.”

Noctis just stays quiet, touching the picture of the oracle. He glances at Prompto, who has already dismissed her, and back to the photo.

“I mean...we do know her pretty well.”

Prompto’s face goes blank so fast that Noctis feels his stomach curl, “Yeah. We know you’re almost-wife really well. I love Luna Noct, but it’s not a good idea.”

“Why?”

It’s more accusatory than he means but Prompto doesn’t get angry, just sets his spoon and bowl aside and takes a deep breath.

“There’s still people who think it shoulda been her right? If you have a kid with her...it’s only gonna get worse. Our marriage will seem weaker and Luna’s having the same trouble we did since Nyx is kinda like me. We don’t wanna do that to her, or to us. I...I don’t know if I’d be okay with it too.”

Prompto rubs his hand over his wrist and Noctis bites back his instinctive comments, thinking. Prompto’s right and really, looking back at Luna’s picture, he can’t imagine having a child with her now, not to mention the Blood of the Oracle mess it might make. He sets the photo aside and leans to swipe a finger through Prompto’s yogurt, kissing his cheek apologetically.

“You’re right but this...ugh. It’s so stupid! How are we supposed to choose some woman? What if they want to raise the kid too? They have to be someone we can be around a lot, because I don’t want to make them stay away or anything...I just thought...Luna would be easier for us that way.”

Prompto nods, “I know Noct. I have no clue dude, who else is left?”

They scoot closer, shoulder to shoulder in the middle of their bed and look at the next person. Crowe’s a friend, but she’s already told them both she never wants a kid, too much chance of her dying in service and she’s just..not good with them. They don’t say anything as they set her aside, there’s no way Ignis could’ve known. 

 

The last person in the file makes Noctis cough and Prompto whistles, Iris Amicitia. 

 

“That’s….”

Prompto doesn’t have to finish the sentence as he stares at the picture of Iris, old enough now of course but still he remembers her a few years back. Noctis just groans and flops back, disturbing their pitiful yes pile.

“If Ignis wants us dead, he could just poison us.”

 


	2. Big Brother Watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 6/21/17

Gladiolus crosses his arms and glares at them without a word and Noctis thinks that maybe they’re about to make bloody, unfortunate history. After all a shield has never killed a King before…figures he’d push it there. 

Prompto’s fidgeting beside him and it would be annoying if he didn’t also feel like crawling out of his skin under the burning glare they’re getting. 

Finally the tension breaks as Gladio flexes his fingers and harrumphs. “If Iris agrees to it…it’s her body. Neither of you gets to push her if she says no. I mean it.” 

His tone is clipped and his jaw is tight and Noctis doesn’t feel any relief at all because he knows Gladio too well, the man expects Iris to say no. He swallows and nods sharply, even as Prompto speaks quickly. 

“Duh! We’d never make her do anything dude!” 

Gladiolus’ tightening jaw shuts Prompto up pretty quick and Noctis reaches for his husbands hand, squeezing lightly as Gladio disappears back into the training room, no doubt retrieving his sister for them to speak with. Noctis thought this would be better than trying to call a formal meeting, after all they’re all friends. 

Now, standing in the hallway outside the workout room he’s maybe regretting that a little but the weight of Prompto’s hand in his helps steady him.

 “Iris’ll say yes. She loves kids and she loves us.” 

Prompto sounds confident but Noctis knows this is still pretty hard for him and he sighs, turning a little to look at Prompto, mouth opening to ask, but the door opens. 

“Hey Noct, Prom, what’s up?” 

Gladio’s presence is a hulking shadow behind Iris’ slighter, but no less strong, form and Noctis swallows hard. 

“Hey Iris…we wanted to ask you something. You got a minute?” 

She nods and smiles widely, her tank and workout pants not detracting from how cute she often is and really, it’s not making this easier because she’s still kinda like Noctis’ kid sister too. Shit.

 He walks with her and Prompto to a window seat, there’s plenty of them scattered throughout the citadel, and tries to ignore Gladio behind them. It only partially works as he starts imagining all the ways he could die from the man’s large hands behind him. 

They settle together, Noctis leaning against the window as he sits, Iris seated closer to the edge of the seat with it’s slight cushion, Prompto leaning against the wall beside Noctis’ legs as he remains standing and Gladio standing a step or two back from the seat. Iris shoots her brother a look but shakes off whatever thought she has as she focuses back of the Prince’s.

 “Spill! You look terrified and Gladdy has his big-brother face on.” 

Noctis swallows hard, but he knows they agreed he would be the one to ask her, it was only right, it was supposed to be his child. 

“We uh, we wanted to ask you, if you’d be…damnit!” 

He’s going about this all wrong and Iris is going to get the wrong idea and why is he so bad at this stuff? Prompto speaks up then, and Noctis owes him for it as he sags in relief. 

“So King’s hafta carry on their lines right? Well I’m a guy and Noct’s a guy so that’s a problem. I figured since we were allowed to marry it would be fine, but I guess no…so uh–Noct, buddy?” 

Yeah, cue him. Crap. Iris looks focused and ready to help and he kind of wants to hug her for that but now’s hardly the time so instead… 

“Will you carry my child?” 

She blinks and then her mouth pops into an “o” and her eyes get huge. Prompto’s waving his hands quickly but Noctis just feels a little weird as he takes a slow breath, everything’s slowed down a little. 

“Not like you’d have to sleep with him! We were thinking like, surrogacy! If you’d be willing! You can say no.”

 Prompto’s voice is higher pitched and frantic and Noctis groans because this is a goddamned disaster and next time they’d better do this sort of shit formally so they have a reason to think harder. Iris is silent and Gladio looks a little smug. 

They all sit quietly as Iris thinks and Prompto bites his lip, eyes flicking between Noctis, who looks like he’s in some kind of shock maybe? And Iris whose nose is wrinkled and her eyes closed. Finally she looks back at them and Noctis straightens a little, swallowing in readiness. 

“Okay. I’ll do it! I’ll carry your baby!” 

“Wha-really?” 

Prompto blurts, exactly as Noctis makes a weird noise and Gladio barks his sisters name. She rolls her eyes and pats Noctis’ arm, making the vein in Gladiolus’ forehead throb interestingly, not that she see’s it. 

“We’re friends right? You have to have a baby and I’m a good candidate, strong and healthy and loyal and close enough to help out…sure.” 

Noctis nods numbly and Prompto’s grinning widely, though Noctis can see the sharp edges of the expression, as he gives Iris a quick hug. Gladiolus stomps forward then and puts his hands on his hips, glaring at the three of them. He doesn’t get to read them the riot act though because Iris slaps his broad chest and gives him a withering look over her own. 

“It’s my choice! You’re already Noct’s shield, maybe this is my way of serving the crown. Besides, without Noctis having an heir our family legacy would also end. Even without all of that though…I want to do this, I want to help Noct have a family.” 

Noctis feels a warmth starting to grow in his chest, Iris cares so much and she’s so willing to help. He looks at Prompto who’s smiling slightly and who looks a little sad but mostly relieved. His husband turns to him and the smile widens, head tilting a little as he wordlessly communicates his happiness that she’s agreed. 

Gladio’s grumbling breaks through their moment though and Noctis sighs as he looks at his shield, 

“Gladio, would you rather have to deal with some unknown woman hanging around, being near us, or Iris?” 

That shuts him up enough but Noctis can see, the way his hands clench and the stiffness in his shoulders, that he’s not on board yet. 

“You brats can talk about this, I’m going to train.”

 He nods at Iris who sticks her tongue out a little, but touches his arm lightly just the same, and then gives Noctis and Prompto a sharp look before turning away and marching off. 

“Gladdy’ll come around! He’s just grumpy ‘cause he still thinks of me as a kid. So…how do we do this?”

 Noctis finds himself blushing even as Prompto makes a weird surprised sound, “Uh-we were thinking of waiting awhile? The council is being pushy right now but they’ll calm down if we announce that we’ve found a surrogate so…we have time.”

 Iris clasps her hands and shifts a little, “Oh, okay. So…there’s nothing I can do yet?” 

Noctis shrugs and Prompto answers, “Nah, we’ll let you know though. Thank you!” 

Iris just nods but she looks a little off and Noctis frowns until she shakes her head, “Sorry! I’m glad…that you want to wait, i don’t think I’m ready but…I want to do it! I’m glad you asked.” 

Prompto stands and pulls Noctis with him, slinging an arm around Iris as she joins them and grinning. 

“I’d say this calls for celebration! We haven’t had Kenny’s in forever…let’s go get some shakes and fries.”

 Iris crowes excitedly and Noctis just smiles slightly, things are falling into place, terrifying as it is. 

* * *

“Noctis, you cannot avoid this any longer.” Ignis’ voice is just another battering ram inside of his skull as Noctis sits slumped at his official desk (and fuuuuck having one of them at all) and he reaches for an elixir. The headache of today has nothing to do with crystals or astrals or magic, at least, not directly.

 He swallows most of it in one go and meets Ignis’ gaze with a pained grimace as it starts to soothe the ache away. 

“I know Iggy. I’m not trying to run from it now, Iris agreed and we said we’d wait a while, but I get wanting to run the tests. I just…I can’t handle it today alright?”

 Ignis frowns, there’s truth there and Noctis looks so tired…he drops the issue of testing for Noctis and Iris’ biological compatibility, and takes a seat. 

“What is it that ails you Noct?” 

The younger man shakes his head even as he rubs one of his temples, the Prince’s Royal raiment fit him better most days, his posture finally leaning toward regal. It’s odd for Ignis to see him slumped as he is now, in the brief years since their journey to test his commitment to the people and the crown he’s grown a great deal. 

Not for the first time Ignis is thankful that Prompto’s the keeper of Noctis’ heart, the other’s light hearted nature keeps them all going on long days. Now though, with the bags under his eyes, Noctis seemed to need someone to talk too. 

“It’s nothing Specs. Prom and I are just…he won’t tell me why he’s been sort of unhappy lately. I asked if it was about all of…this…but he just keeps telling me not to worry about it.” 

Ignis sighs, he’d wondered about the strain their relationship might take.

“Noct, give him some time. He may be struggling with the situation but if I know Prompto he’s trying to work out exactly what he feels and why before troubling you. For now, just be there when he’s ready to talk and keep an eye on him to get a feel for if he’s getting more weighed down. If the two of you need to speak with a third party, I’m always available to you.” 

Noctis offers him a small smile, “I know Iggy, thanks. I’m trying to give him space, but it’s hard…he’s not usually….” 

Ignis understands, as Noctis trails off, looking at a point beyond him for a moment and he wordlessly pulls another elixir out, setting it on the desk and giving Noctis a brief smile.  

“If you and Iris would please meet me tomorrow morning we can have the examiner take some blood samples to determine the proper course to pursue for your child.” 

He bows, giving Noctis a warm nod as he does and the Prince offer’s him a quick thanks before Ignis must go, as he is needed elsewhere.

* * *

Iris bounces on her toes a little and Noctis smiles softly, listening to her and Prompto talk, the vibration of Prompto’s voice a comforting feeling against Noctis’ cheek as he rests against his husbands chest. 

They’re laying back on an examination table, one that’s comfier than it has any right to be, as they wait for the results. Prompto laughs and the movement displaces Noctis a little, making him huff. An apologetic hand runs through his hair and he sighs happily, drifting again. 

“He’s awfully tired.” 

The doctor sounds concerned but Iris just laughs as Prompto waves a hand noncommittally. 

“Noct is always tired and it’s before noon, if he can fit in a nap, he’s gonna.” 

The doctor raises an eyebrow at Iris but shrugs just the same, she’s familiar enough with the other royal physicians frustrations at the Caelum’s for not taking Noctis’ exhaustion more seriously. It seems an accepted part of life for his friends though, so she’s willing to let it slide, besides she has other news.

  “Best rouse him to hear the results.” 

Prompto nods and gently shakes the Prince, moving to sit them both upright as Noctis yawns and blinks himself awake. 

“Your highness. The blood work isn’t finished yet, even at the speeds we can do it it will take some time, however, we did notice something about Ms. Amicitia that you must consider,” she pauses, looking at the note in her hand to check herself as the others listen, “It appears she is missing the Rh coating on her red blood cells, whilst you are not. If you’d like me too I can explain to both of you exactly what that means, but for our purpose I’ll only say this: If you conceive a child together it will be Rh+ like the father and Ms. Amicitia will be very negatively affected and the child could potentially suffer negative effects. There’s a shot we can give her but it will take some time for her body to synthesize and begin manufacturing the protein coating on its own.”

There’s silence and then Noctis speaks slowly, “We have plenty of time but…it’s up to Iris.” 

Iris bites her lip, “I want to help Noct! I’ll get the shot but…let’s wait for the rest of the tests, just in case.”

Noctis nods and glances at Prompto who’s quietly looking between them both, his face carefully blank. 

“Yes. I think waiting would be best.” 

Noctis thanks the doctor and hugs Iris, promising to meet her later in the week before he turns to his husband, it’s time they had a talk.  


	3. Por que no a las dos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 6/21/17  
> Chap 2 also up.

Noctis huffs, laying naked and spread on their bed as Prompto makes a low humming noise in agreement, head pillowed on the slight softness of his husbands stomach.

“Everytime…”

“Dunno what to tell you, the face you make is too hot Noct.”

They end up like this whenever Noctis tries to have a serious conversation with Prompto, not that he’s upset by it. There’s a lot of sex in their marriage and that’s…really fuckin’ great. It’s just slightly inconvenient whenever they have time constraints, but for once there’s nothing pressing so it’s just them, lying together trying to gather their fleeting thoughts.

“So…you gonna tell me?”

Prompto sighs, and lazily allows his head to roll so he’s looking at Noctis, or, well, Noctis’ chin anyways.

“Do I have too?”

There’s no answer but the mild vibration that Prompto feels under his cheek is an answer anyways, Noctis’ sighs always mean yes.

“It’s so dumb Noct. I want you to have a baby, I want us to have a family. Now’s maybe not the best time but if it’s what I get, it’s what I’ll take. I just…you and Iris and your kid. No one would ever think twice, they’d know in a heartbeat there was none of me there, you know? I want to be part of this and….fuck it’s so dumb. I just really can’t stop imagining this little blonde kid.”

Noctis is silent, carding a hand through Prompto’s hair as he thinks, because he’s imagined it too. He remembers vividly the little boy in his mind and he groans.

“Me too Prom, me too. But we’ve gotta do our part first and then maybe later…”

Prompto clears his throat, “It’s…I can’t. I can’t have a kid, ever. I mean, I probably can, my bits work obviously, but the gene’s from the experiments might pass and they could be really terrible for a baby, so no using the baby gravy for me!”

Noctis doesn’t grace that with words, just swats him lightly and hums in thought.

“You might not have to worry about it, Iris might not even been able to have my kid. Then problem solved, no heirs. I’ve looked over the full list enough times…I don’t have anyone else to ask. Just her.”

Prompto pushes himself up a bit in the midst of their overlarge bed and looks down quizzically, watching the way Noctis’ expression changes.

“ So what’d we do?”

He can see that Noctis is relieved at the idea of not having to face fatherhood just yet but there’s still disappointment there as well. Prompto can understand, objectively it’s all terrifying but they both love kids.

Grey eyes dart to the side as Noctis licks his lips, uncertain. Prompto doesn’t push, he knows better by now, just waits.

“What if we go to the orphanage? There’s a ton of kids, Lucian and Nif who need families right?”

Prompto tamps down the immediate burst of excitement he feels because he was a lost Nif kid once too, and he wanted nothing more growing up than to rescue someone else too. Maybe, he thinks, looking at his husband, Noctis is on his way to earning the Prince Charming title this week.

* * *

 

They wait until the end of the month, after Iris learns more about the shot and they get back bloodwork. She opts to get it, for herself if nothing else, but looking deeper her chances of conception with Noctis’ are surprisingly low. It would mean nothing but…Prompto’s so excited about potential adoption and Noctis doesn’t want to tell him no.

He’s also more excited than he’s willing to admit, the thought of skipping the pregnancy parts and getting to have a child of their own, someone they’re helping to reach better things too…it’s a lot.

“So, when do you want to go for a consulting thing?”

Noctis pushes his noodles around, picking out a snowpea as he thinks and studiously ignoring Ignis’ glare. It’s a loaded question, with adoption on the table (after so much fuckin’ research Ignis thought he was going to explode), the timetable has been moved forward very, very fast.  

“Let’s go for the first visit tomorrow, we’ve got the time and it’s not like we can’t take our time from there.”

Prompto nods, even as Ignis sighs and he can feel Gladio’s eyeroll even though he’s not looking at the man. It doesn’t matter though, Noctis is eating slowly again and his face is soft. Prompto feels an odd fluttering in his stomach, not just nerves from the knowledge he may meet a child he will call his own, but the way that Noctis seems to be taking the whole thing.

He bumps their feet together under the table and Noctis returns the motion with a light rub of his foot. His father is absent from this meal, but that’s alright, Prompto can already see Ignis viciously texting information, likely to the king.

“We need to tell Luna, whatever we do.”

Noctis nods at that, she and Nyx, after all, are their closest friends outside of Gladio and Iggy.

“Hey…I love you.”

Noctis smiles and leans to the side in his chair, casual as ever, and kisses his neck, making Prompto flush prettily. He feels the Prince nuzzling into his skin and tilts his head to give Noctis the space he needs, it’s rare that they get so physical when the others are around but it feels nice.

Ignis sighs delicately and Gladiolus snorts, drawing a glare from Noctis as he pulls away, “I thought you’d be pleased?”

Gladio shrugs, “Hey, what can I say, it’d started growing on me. Uncle Gladio.”

Prompto laughs, he can’t help it as it tugs from his chest and he shakes his head even as Noctis huffs, “You’ll still be an Uncle, just less direct.”

That gets a soft sort of pleased smile from the big man and an eyebrow raise from Ignis even as Noctis tosses his napkin at the advisor, much to the man’s chagrin.

“Yeah, you too specs. Can’t have a kid running around without a full family.”

Family. The thought of them all with a set of small feet around makes Prompto’s chest fill with warmth and he relaxes more, taking a sip of his water and looking at the men with him. Tomorrow then.

It’s a cool day and the children are inside a gymnasium playing a game that appears to be some hybrid of dodgeball and…well something. It looks a lot friendlier than any dodgeball game Prompto’s ever taken part in but he can still see some kids on the edges. They’re all much older than the baby he keeps imagining and he can see Noctis shares the thought.

“I feel bad…like we should be thinking about them more.”

Noctis hums, “Yeah…I’ll talk with dad when we get home, maybe there’s something we can do to help them find homes?”

Prompto nods, glancing back at the room, even as they continue down the hall until the sounds of play fade. The area they’re in now is less like a school and more plain with a few rooms. He and Noctis are lead into one where a couple of people sit, volunteers no doubt, holding infants.

They’d spoken with the overseer earlier and been informed that there were several very young children currently there and they were free to spend some time with them.

Prompto squeezes his husbands hand and steps closer to a young woman holding a carefully swathed babe. Lightly tanned skin and, Prompto smiles, a few freckles already evident on small round cheeks, a bit of brown hair greet him and he holds his arms out asking.

The woman smiles and carefully transfers the sleeping little one, watching Prompto carefully and she helps him arrange himself better. He stands still for a moment and then, remembering the movies he’s seen, bounces very slightly, watching the small eyelids flutter.

“This is Illyria. She’s a little gem but you can’t take her away from her brother too long.”

Prompto nods absently, his focus solely on the sleeping little girl curled in his arms and he smiles softly as her little mouth opens and she shifts a bit.

 

Across the room Noctis has found her twin brother, a little boy a touch paler, still freckled, his hair coming in a bit darker. He’s awake and cooing quietly at the dark haired Prince, holding his finger and looking at him with clear blue eyes.

“He likes you highness. Little dear, but you said you were looking for one child…Azreal here has a twin sister, it looks like Prince Prompto’s found her.”

Noctis looks up at the older gentlemen and then too Prompto, watching him holding the little girl. He takes a deep breath in and shrugs.

“It’s not like we’re deciding anything today. We just wanted to meet them, you know. Feel it out…may I?” He gestures to Azreal and the man nods, moving to trade him places and allow Noctis to sit before allowing him to hold the small boy.

Noctis likes children well enough but he’s not around them often and he’s glad that babies are not talkative creatures. He simply stares at the little boy, letting him hold his finger again. He’s cute and looks a bit like Prompto but still…a child isn’t like getting a pet 

Noctis swallows hard, the weight of it settling a little further. A little life will be changed, whatever he and Prompto decide. He looks back to his love, to find Prompto’s looking at him too and smiling a little, though as their eyes meet, concern is reflected there.

How are they ever supposed to do this?

In his arms the boy wriggles and his nose scrunches, a little whimper leaving him. Noctis immediately starts to feel panicky, he doesn’t know what to do if he cries. The man who is helping him gestures Prompto over quickly and the blonde Prince complies.

The little girl in his arms is woken as he moves quickly and she fusses a little at him but he coos at her enough to calm her down, following the gestures of the man until he’s kneeling next to Noctis with her, the two babes closer to each other.

Azreal calms a little at her presence and Noctis sighs in relief, relaxing a little.

From the doorway Ignis observes them, adjusting his glasses and calculating. Yes, he thinks, looking at the Prince’s, dark and light, bent over two tiny bundles, they’re going to need another crib.

- _Regis,_

_It appears your son is not done being challenging. Twins, and they’ve already got Prompto suckered in._


	4. Insomnia, more than a city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my nonexistent schedule.  
> Also find me on tumblr promptistrashqueen  
> If you like what I do and you've got three dollars floating around, buy me a coffee?   
> ko-fi.com/promptistrashqueen

The first week is hard. It’s much harder than Prompto thought it would be, not that he expected anything to be easy, but still. Noctis sleeps like the dead and babies crying in the middle of the night don’t scratch the surface of his conscious.

They decided to keep the two little one’s near them, both because the nursery wasn’t really ready yet and because closeness seemed like the best idea. It was a new bond for all of them after all. Prompto doesn’t regret it, but he really wishes Noctis wasn’t a log.

* * *

 

Day five dawns far too early, again. He’s bouncing Azreal softly, the little boy snuggled into his shoulder and only just quieting down, his little chest still working hard after all the wailing he’d done. Still in her crib Illyria’s face works, nose wrinkling and Prompto’s cooing at her, reaching as much as he can with his free arm to touch her stomach so she doesn’t start crying as well.

His hair is a mess and there’s circles under his eyes, he’s pretty sure the shirt he’s wearing is on inside out and his pants are somewhere under the bed. It tends to happen when one gets up at three am.

Azreal shifts and squirms a little and Prompto groans when he smells the present waiting for him.

“C’mon bud, I just changed you!”

He draws his hand, reaching toward Illyria, back and is rewarded by her immediate squalling cry. He sighs, looking between the crying girl and Azreal, who’s already scrunching his face again, ready to join his sister.

“Alright. Daddy’s getting his butt up tonight.”

Prompto sets Azreal down carefully in the crib, ignoring the way he and Illyria and both crying now, and shakes his husband, pinching Noctis’ shoulder lightly as he stirs.

“Wha? Loud...Prom, turn it off.”

Prompto huffs, not angry, though he is very tired. Noctis needs his sleep, the magic in his blood drains so much from him if he doesn’t rest. Right now though, he’s willing to spread the exhaustion.

“I can’t turn off our kiddos. C’mon Noct, please, I’ve only got two hands.”

That gets bleary eyes open at least and Noctis frowns at him, ready to say something snarky and go back to bed, but his husband just looks so worn out.

He sighs, pats a stray tuft of Prompto’s hair down and sits up with a groan.

“Hand me whichever one isn’t stinking up the room.”

Prompto sighs in relief and picks up Illyria, tucking her into Noctis’ arms as the Prince wakes up more, rocking the little girl and making soft hushing sounds. Prompto smiles a little and scoops Azreal back up.

“Sorry bud, let’s get you cleaned up!”

* * *

 

“You two look like shit.” 

Gladiolus’ never been one to sugarcoat, Prompto thinks to himself as he thoughtlessly stirs his oatmeal. It’s day nine and the nursery is finally finished, just awaiting his and Noct’s approval. He’s looking forward to having their bedroom back, but not too being away from the little one’s, even if it’s just across the hall.

“Yeah well, when you’re getting a third of the sleep you’re used to, you look like death too.”

Noctis’ temper is...interesting lately. He knows he’s being obnoxious about it, especially since it’s only been a couple of days for him (really less than half of what Prompto’s put up with) and Ignis assured them that once the babies were settled they would sleep more regularly. Still he smears extra jam into his food and gulps it down.

“I shudder to think how the two of you would run a kingdom on this kind of sleep.”

Ignis sounds especially sour, though it likely has to do with the spit-up he’s mopping off his shoulder and how pleased their son looks with himself. Prompto’s spoon pauses, raised in the air, as he realizes.

_Their son. His little boy._

He looks at Illyria, pillowed against Gladio’s shoulder and fast asleep.

_His daughter._

He drops his spoon and covers his mouth, blinking back tired tears as he’s overwhelmed a little again by the whole thing. Noctis stops eating and reaches for him, concern in his features.

“Prom?”

Prompto shakes his head, offering a shaky smile, “Sorry! Sorry...just...look at them. They’re _ours_.”

Gladio snorts and shakes his head a little, even as Noctis slowly looks between him and Ignis.

“Yeah Prom, they are. They’re ours and they’re adorable.”

“The children are quite precious also.” 

Ignis adds, making Noctis scowl and Prompto laughs, wiping away his tears. 

“Sorry, I’m waaaay too tired. Let’s check out the nursery after this and then I’m taking a nap.”

Azreal gurgles happily into the silence that follows as the worn out Prince’s finish their breakfast and Gladio and Ignis smile at each other across the table.

* * *

 

Regis hasn’t yet met his adopted grandchildren and he’s a bit put out about that, so when

Clarus gives him the all clear for the day (and really he’s avoiding a lot of people but damnit, this is his family) he makes a beeline for the nursery.

It’s painted in soft rose and gold tones, much gentler and warmer than most of the citadel’s decor. He relaxes a little just by being in the room. The two cribs are off to one side, two changing table nearby, two neat dressers, a small pile of soft toys and a basket of books, and a large plush rug fill the rest of the room.

The two rocking chairs near the large window looking out over the city are occupied and Regis pauses to take in the sight. Ignis had informed him they hadn’t been getting much sleep, as to be expected, but the boys looked like they were adjusting alright. Noctis was asleep, chin tucked into his chest and his daughter still cradled in his arms, her little hand waving out of the blanket idly.

Prompto’s head was tipped back, his mouth slightly open as he breathed slowly, his son asleep on his shoulder, fingers curled around the collar of his father’s shirt. Regis reached into the crystal’s space and pulled Prompto’s camera from it, taking several carefully photo’s of the little family and one silly selfie with each boy.

He sent the camera back and simply looked down at his grandchildren, while he had the quiet.

Illyria’s pale blue eyes are open and Regis smiles at her, lightly touching her closed fist and grinning when she grasps at his finger and gurgles. He let’s her have his hand and examines Azreal’s sleeping face.

Regis can’t help but chuckle quietly, they would manage to find children who looked so much like them. The freckles and dark hair, Illyria’s blue eyes, if he didn’t know better he’d swear they were Prompto and Noctis blood.

His laugh wakes Prompto, who blinks and shifts, making the babe on his chest pout and make soft noises, he immediately stands, nodding at Regis a little, and bouncing the baby before he can work up a true cry.

“Hey!” He whispers quickly. Regis just smiles in response and nods questioningly toward the child. Prompto bites his lip, looking at Azreal but he hands him over carefully just the same and Regis picks up the rock-and-step movement that’s half forgotten from when Noctis was small like this. Azreal squints up at him and he notes more blue eyes, darker than the other. The little boy isn’t sure at first but after a minute he decides Regis will do and falls back to sleep.

“They’re very sweet.”

“I know, I have no idea how we got so lucky.”

Prompto nudges Noctis awake carefully as he speaks and smiles at Regis, “Well, Noct might not agree, he’s developed the opinion that-”

“Babies are the most annoying alarm clocks ever.”

Noctis finishes the thought for him as he yawns, handing Illyria off to Prompto and standing to pop his back.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey yourself, also dad.”

Noctis freezes and his expression is just too much, Prompto laughs so hard he snorts and his husband reaches out and thunks him on the shoulder for it as Regis looks insanely proud of his shit joke.

The noise must startle Azreal because he starts makes his crying noises again but Regis shifts him and rubs his back and he settles.

“Very funny. Both of you suck.”

“C’mon Noct, dad jokes are supposed to be our thing now too!”

“I made Gladio promise to ol’ Yeller me if I started making them.”

Regis clicked his tongue, “I told Clarus the same sort of thing when you were born Noct. Do I look like he followed through?”

Noctis just sticks his tongue out a little and grumbles about “fetching their bottles” and leaves.

Prompto grins at Regis as Illyria squishes his cheek under her hand and really, the King isn’t sure his heart could be fuller.


	5. Astrals Save our Souls (or the P-bomb)

They settle into something like a routine around week three. Noctis is the one who struggles through getting both the little ones settled into their cribs and who rubs backs and tummies until they fall asleep. He has too much going on to stay up into the wee hours, but he tries to stay up a while longer than he used too, just in case they wake.

Prompto gets up early, is already quietly waiting when the first little whimper starts up and they trade off in the middle of the night when it’s needed. Thankfully it’s not as frequent and Ignis assures them, yes, all of this is perfectly acceptable.

There’s a few things that well…don’t get planned for so well. 

“I don’t understand.”

Noctis makes a helpless gesture with his right hand, his left holding the limp rag he’d grabbed in a vain attempt to clean.

“No, seriously, out of something that small, I don’t…what?”

Prompto’s voice tips up in pitch and he surveys the damage again, the small dining room reeks and it looks like a particularly nasty liquid bomb exploded over parts of the table, the chair, and Noctis’ arms.

“He was crying so I picked him up and then it just…so much. So, so, so much, Prom you gotta help me.”

Prompto purses his lips and turns back to their children. Azreal is contentedly sucking on the ear of his stuffed chocobo (really it’s a blanket with a head but eh) and Illyria is waving her little hands above her head and chattering to her uninterested brother.

“That wasn’t very punk-pop of you mister” Prompto tells the little boy, trying, and failing spectacularly, to frown seriously. The baby simply responds by dropping the cloth from his mouth and immediately crying for it.

Prompto huffs and maneuvers it back into place, “If you keep them from rolling away, I’ll go get a mop and some vapor rub, because my nose is gonna be fried if I keep breathing this.”

Noctis, face still screwed up, just nods and waves a hand at him, soiled rag falling onto the table with a useless plop as he moves to their children. The blanket they’re laying on is spread on the floor and he folds down to sit with them easily as Prompto leaves.

“Babies are gross.”

Noctis uses his best authoritative tone and lightly brushes his fingers over Illyria’s cheek, feeling justified by her gurgling in response.

“That’s right, they smell up palaces. They also keep their parents from having any alone time.”

She makes another noise, which Noctis imagines means something like, “but we’re very cute.”

He shrugs, giving her that in their very one-sided conversation as he carefully checks her diaper, it’s dry and he prays it stays that way until they can deal with her brother’s explosion. Azreal’s foot bumps his knee and he checks around him before leaning down to kiss it.

“She’s right, you’re too cute to be mad at bud, even if you’re a little demon.”

* * *

“I don’t know, I’d like to keep them our little secrets forever.”

Noctis leans against Prompto’s shoulder, cradling his son as Prompto holds their girl. They’ve learned so much in so little time, after all, what’s four months when they have their entire lives?

Prompto’s voice is soft, and Noctis wants to agree, wants to keep their children safe. Everything happened so fast, too fast really and now…

“It’s still a bit unreal man, we didn’t have kids, now we do and tomorrow we have to tell the world all about them. We don’t even really know them yet!”

Noctis tries to keep the stress of his responsibilities from coloring his tone, but the strain is obvious and Prompto sighs under him.

“It’s not like there’s going to be microphones in their faces and they wont start school for so long…they’ll be fine Noct.”

It’s hard, because Noctis has no frame of reference. Sure, he’s royal and he was a kid, but it’s not like he remembers being a baby, and they lost his mom so early the media attention was directed elsewhere. By the time he was old enough that the reporters might have started in, he was hurt and in a foriegn country, and then the war started and really…he was just a fact of life in Insomnia before there was ever a big media buzz.

“Prompto-”

“Noctis.”

The tone does it, mildly annoyed but endlessly fond and Noctis feels his tension start to drain.

“I’m overthinking it again, huh?”

“So hard dude.”

He laughs a little and brushes a soft black curl, longer now, back from Azreal’s forehead. Looking at his little boy he feels his heart swell. He and Prompto are still messy and unsure of a lot and he’s still not convinced they’re going to be particularly great parent’s as the kids grow, but for now…well they’ve been doing alright and as he watches their daughters mouth stretch into a wide oval as she yawns, he knows he’d die before he gave them up. 

* * *

* * *

The media is buzzing in the press room they’ve set up and Ignis is running interference as various reporters attempt to get an early access hint on why they’ve been called. It helps that Gladiolus is shadowing him with an extra moody glower. He doesn’t like the stress they’re about to layer onto the new parents.

“Remind me why we couldn’t just issue a statement?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up again, “It would create a paperwork mess as requests came in for photoshoots and the like, as well as possible speculation about where the children come from and all sorts of things. We might as well take care of it all in one fell swoop.”

It’s a practiced argument already and Ignis feels the start of a headache that he determinedly shoves down. Noctis is a mess enough about things without him and he thanks the six again for Prompto’s handling of the Prince. Objectively Prompto’s taken to be a royal very well, his handling of the press has been clean and Ignis could kiss him for his carefully cultured social media presence. 

There are just enough cute photos of the couple on instagram and twitter that journalists are kept at a distance and rumors of romantic unrest are short lived.

It’s something Ignis didn’t think much about until it was nearly gone. With the new additions to their lives Prompto’s not been posting anything, and the quiet has lasted long enough that a few articles about “Trouble for Prince Charming?” have surfaced.

Today is also, in part, to kill those. 

Another figure breaks away, like Ignis hasn’t seen him, and tries to nonchalantly push open the door into the hallway that leads to Noctis and Prompto’s private rooms. 

Gladio pats Ignis’ shoulder and makes a beeline for the guy even as the advisor takes a deep breath, readying himself to address the curious crowd. 

 

The reporters fall quiet, camera’s holding steady as Ignis steps onto the small platform in the front of the room.

“I ask that you hold questions until the end of my statement. You are all aware that nearly three years ago Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum chose to marry his long time best friend, Prince Consort Prompto Argentum. There were many questions raised at the time, most of which have been since lain to rest. The biggest question that was asked however, has remained a concern for citizens of Lucis concerned for the future as well as those within the palace walls. I’d like to make it clear to you all now that the couple has chosen to go about answering this question in their own way. The question of heirs to a throne, inevitable when both rulers to-be are males, has come to its resolution. Four months ago the Crown Prince and his husband, after examining their options, made the decision to adopt a pair of four month old twins. The boy and girl are healthy and adjusting well to life here. We are opening up a three hour time slot today for photographs of the family, asking that you be respectful of the nature of infants and a certain level of privacy. Any and all questions should be directed to either myself or another staff member, baring simple questions about day to day routine. I will take some of those questions now.”  
  
While Ignis spoke the room had been filled with attentive scribbling as notes were taken, questions jotted down. In the second after his last word, a collective breath was taken, and then there were hands everywhere, several voices vying for his attention.

“Yes, you.”

“Cynthia, from the Duscaen Journal, what do twins mean for the order of succession? Will the male assume immediate heir status?”

Ignis smiled, “It remains to be seen, I believe we need to gauge the children’s personal aptitudes as they grow as well as take into account their preferences.”

He selected another raised hand, an unfamiliar shock of green hair.

“Andromeda Publishing,Why now? Does Prince Noctis expect to take the throne soon? Is the stress negatively affecting his relationship with the Prince Consort?”

Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “The King is perfectly healthy and Prince Noctis has no intention of requesting his father abdicate anytime soon. It was intially planned to be a mere consideration but the couple found children they were very enamored with and decided it was a good time to bring them into their lives. They are very happy together and enjoying this new step.”

A familiar voice cut across the rising questions, ranging from names to almost offensive queries about if the children were really Noctis’ and he’d cheated on Prompto or vice versa.

“Ay, Ignis! Ahre they cute at least?”

Ignis never thought he’d be grateful to hear that ridiculous accent, but considering it was helping turn an ugly tide…

“Dino, I have study photos of past rulers over every decade and I would say they surpass Prince Noctis himself. They are charming.”

“Well then let’s seeum!”

* * *

Nyx touched his earpiece, having returned as honorary guard to the new little Prince and Princess for the week, he was overseeing the transition from press room to photo shoot. Lunafreya was seated with Noctis while Prompto took some pictures of his own and Nyx felt himself smiling at the sight.

Noctis was dressed perfectly in all black, his outfit relaxed for royalty with a simple silver trimmed jacket, the Lucian crest scrolling down one arm, and perfectly pressed slacks. Prompto was wearing black as well, his trimmed in gold and a bit more elaborate with bands crossing his chest and connecting to his waistfastening on his floor length jacket. The flared cut should’ve looked silly but on Prompto it just looked elegant. The Lucian crest was picked out in gold on the back and he had paired it with slacks and his combat boots.   
  
Their children were dressed in matching outfits, a tiny black shirt and shorts for Azreal, and a little black dress on Illyria, a faint chocobo pattern in gold at the edges of each. Nyx had the feeling neither child owned anything else so muted.  
  


Lunafreya was holding the boy on her knee as he watched Prompto move around, smiling a little when his father did. She was a gem too Nyx, in her own silver and white tea dress, the light chocobo pattern present at the hemline of her skirt a subtle nod to her close relationship with the line of Lucis. Nyx himself had his old Kingsglaive uniform on, modified to include the crest of Tenebrae on the arms. Together, they were more than photo ready and he told Ignis as much on the com.  
  
The advisors voice came over the line a moment later, “Better tell them to take their places.”  
  
The shoot went well, with Dino being invited to stay a few minutes extra to take a few more relaxed shots of the group since he had been so helpful keeping things moving. As a thank you he sent them a photo book that evening as Noctis was putting the children down for the night.  
  
The photos were perfect and as he looked them over, Prompto decided he might have to pay Dino for a framed print of the one that he was planning on using as a full color spread.   
Noctis and Prompto were smiling at each other, caught in a moment of their own, their children cuddled between them looking adorable as they examined a stuffed Cactaur Dino had brought as a surprise (to the jealous glares of other reporters) and Lunafreya and Nyx standing behind the couch they were seated on, looking down at them fondly. Ignis and Gladio visible at either end of the couch, calm, steady book-ends.  
  
Prompto felt a warm glow in himself. Family. His family.   
  
He flipped to the next photo they’d been sent and laughed. Regis, his eyes glinting as he’d managed to stop in for a few shots,his lap full of grandchild and Noctis leaning over the couch looking chagrined at whatever ridiculous joke he’d been told.   
  
He closed the book and set it on the small dresser, turning to help Noctis.  
  
Illyria smacked her lips at him, babbling happily and he caught her little hand, kissing it as Noctis wiggled her toes, making her squirm and smile, a little laugh leaving her.   
  
Azreal pushed himself up, reaching for Noctis hand and promptly attempting to eat his fingers, making his parent’s laugh.  
  
They’d swapped the separate cribs for a larger sleeping bed, still with high sides, and so far the two little ones had been happy with the change.   
  
“Maaaaaa” Azreal told them, making Illyria follow it up with her thoughts, “Beh, mm.”  
  
Prompto laughed again, “Sounds like you two will be giving interviews of your own soon.”  
Noctis rolled his eyes and nudged his husband, “They’re already trending all over the place… #CuterthanNoct and #PromsFreckledDarlings have a disgusting number of hits just from a few pictures.”  
Prompto shrugged and looked at the little ones curling together sleepily.  
  
“You’re just jealous.”  
  
“Jealous they’ve been getting all your attention maybe.”  
Prompto turned to his husband, prepared to say something snarky, but Noctis’ hand on his cheek, soft and warm, stopped him.  
  
“They’ll probably sleep pretty hard tonight…they had a long day.”  
  
Noctis smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Prompto tilted his chin, eyes closing as he sighed a little, only to stumble and open them to the sight of blue shards in the air and, conscious of his sleeping children, tore off after Noctis.  
  
In the hallway he heard the other man yell, “I call first shower!”  
He rolled his eyes, “Or we could just take a  _bath_ you dork!”


End file.
